projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips for making a great level
I thought it would be useful for the community if I made a list of stuff that will improve one's level rating and allow him/her to make a great level. This article is based upon the original "guide of the good creator" written by me in the wiki (which was Pre-alpha edition so its time to make a Beta edition): Stage 1: Organise your preferenceshttp://projectspark.wikia.com/wiki/The_guide_of_the_good_creator?action=edit&section=1 1. Prioritize the hardest-to-make aspect of your game. It might require you to change something fundamentally so it is better to do it first rather than changing everything afterwards. 2. Make a template and draw props from there. Alternatively save your props with your template characteristics so you can use it easily. Grouping things together also helps (like a custom house with a fence around it). You can also make assemblies and draw them from the prop gallery when you need them. Make sure to have a good screenshot and a name to help you find what you need later on. Usually, you can take a good screenshot by zooming as close as possible to the prop. Stage 2: Create as a playerhttp://projectspark.wikia.com/wiki/The_guide_of_the_good_creator?action=edit&section=2 1. Although creating is extremely fun, think as the player and what are they experiencing during the playthrough. Is it exciting? Is your level gameplay focused or visual focused? Most of cases it should be both. 2. Do not copy props too much. Add variety to them, change the height of the terrain, make it look strange but new, excite the player. 3. Add surprises. Reward the player with secrets if they explore more. Show a text message if they manage something out of the ordinary playthrough. Give additional gameplay aspects. Add a mini-game. 4. Follow a style that shows your trait as a creator. 5. Small details make a big difference. Polish your level with decorations. The players will appreciate it. Don't care about the prop limit unless you are really close to the right side. A good creator can explore its abilities and restrictions and use them to his/her advantage. Stage 3: Play as a creatorhttp://projectspark.wikia.com/wiki/The_guide_of_the_good_creator?action=edit&section=3 1. Test your level multiple times and try to think out of the box to identify errors and unwanted shortcuts. Ideally let a friend play the level and observe their reactions. See where they get stuck or where it is too easy. Then go back and optimise the level until you are happy with the result. 2. Make it dead obvious so that the player can understand what he has to do. If you want him to find it himself, add a help message after a certain time so that they don't give up. It is easy to make it difficult, but it is better to make it playable for every age. 3. No matter how good your game looks, it can be improved. Always check the community for fresh ideas. The group is always better than the individual. 4. Be careful when updating your level with feedback given from the community. Not all advice is useful. Also, a fix has to always be tested again and again to ensure that it doesnt break the game. If you want to add a feature that you are not entirely sure about it, find a similar level and learn from its creator. Then, make a test environment in an empty world and see how the new feature works. Stage 4: Promote ithttp://projectspark.wikia.com/wiki/The_guide_of_the_good_creator?action=edit&section=4 1. Name your creation with an exciting name that attracts players. Avoid using symbols or stuff to attract attention, as the players will lose trust in you. The description of your level is your best friend, don't overlook it. 2. The end of your level will affect the vote a lot, so make sure you have a good ending that leaves a smile. Last but not least, if you become a Guru, make sure you help others because one day you will need their help no matter how good you are.